The Secret
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi and Yami wear a lot of things including neck belts. Why wear them? They're not even in style? What are they hiding? YYxY yaoi lime and lemon requested by reviewers!
1. Stylish

Weeeeeee! I feel so special. Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed my first fic. sniff I feel so loved. Anywho, here's my next one-shot. Though it may not be a one-shot. I'll leave it up to you reviewers. You'll see what I mean later. I have a whole journal of stuff. evil laugh They will be alive!

Here's the info on this one though:

Title: The Secret

Author: Me!

Warnings: YYxY shounen-ai and yaoi. Homophobics, turn around and get your asses out of here! There will also be lime and lemon. And a horny Yami. You have been warned.

Yugi: Lemon?

Aurora: Yeah! What do you think of that?

Yugi: I…uh…

Yami: He likes it. Don't you Aibou?

Yugi: blushes Yes.

Aurora: giggles Not so innocent now is he? Anywho, I do not own Yugioh. If I did, the DOMA saga probably wouldn't have happened. If it did, it would have way more Yugi/Yami-ness and Jou/Mai-ness. Though for Jou/Mai fans, eppie 173 came pretty dang close.

Oogabooga- talking

/Oogabooga/-Yugi to Yami

/Oogabooga/- Yami to Yugi

Enjoy!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

The Secret

**ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEAN**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

A hand reached out from under the covers of the nearby bed and whacked the alarm off. A moan was heard as the small form with spiky hair in the bed turned over and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yugi, get up, you're going to watch the shop today!" the boy's grandfather called.

Yugi, the form under the covers, winced under the sheets as he remembered his promise he'd made the previous day. He was to watch the Kame Game Shop from 8:00 to 7:00 as his grandfather headed out to his 40 year high school reunion (A/N: Don't know if they have them that long but hey, all the other good excuses for him leaving have been taken! Besides, this one is random and I like randomness.). He now had no clue as to why he had said it since his usual time to wake up was 11:00. At the moment, Yugi felt every second he had missed of sleep. He just felt so tired.

"Yes Jichan!" he called after taking many moments to muster up enough strength to be able to raise his voice enough.

He took the next many minutes to move his joints one at a time to get himself out of bed. First, his elbows, then his shoulders, knees, ankles…. He slowly made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He stared blankly at himself in the mirror.

A ghostly figure appeared next to him in his reflection. This man looked very much like Yugi except for some more hair and bright crimson eyes. Yugi referred to him as 'Yami', who was undoubtedly Yugi's favorite person in the world (A/N: So it's a little over the top, so sue me). They had been dating for months and by now had shared the words 'I love you' many times. Yami was still just a spirit indwelling Yugi's body so they had mutually decided to keep their relationship from their friends. For now.

Seeing his Aibou so tired and worn out made Yami laugh as he looked at Yugi's tired amethyst eyes. Yugi shot a glare at him through the reflection.

"You know it's your fault I'm so tired!" he scolded.

Yami smirked. "It's not my fault I turn you on so easily," he said with a laugh. "Who was I to know how long you could go on."

Yugi blushed as his eyes casually made their way down to Yami's nether regions. He quickly turned on the tap and dove his face into the water to hide his crimson face, which was getting redder by the second at realizing why he was so tired. Yami paused his laughing for a moment to kiss Yugi's neck. Yugi grinned as Yami whispered into his ear.

"Aishiteru Aibou."

"You know where everything is in case any problems occur in the shop?"

Yugi sighed as he descended the stairs, making sure both feet were on each step before moving one more down. "Yes Jichan," he mumbled.

"I'll be back in a couple days. Tomorrow is Sunday so you can close all day if you want," the elderly man said.

Yugi half nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Got it," he said.

"Oh, and Yugi."

"Hai?"

"Get some sleep, you look awful." With that, he left, leaving Yugi barely standing upright.

/This is all your fault/ he said to Yami through their mind link before making his way into the shop. Yami simply smirked and licked his lips. He lightly tapped Yugi on the butt causing the other to blush madly.

**2 Hours Later…..**

Yugi jerked his head up for the hundredth time, waking himself up right before his jaw would hit the counter. His arm that was holding his head up was ready to give and so was his mental state if he didn't get any sleep.

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi immediately woke himself up and jerked his head up to see his best friend Jounouchi come bounding into the shop. "Hey Jou!"

"Listen, I know you're stuck here all day, so I brought you a burger from BurgerWorld," Jounouchi said with a grin as he handed Yugi the Styrofoam box.

Yugi grabbed the box immediately. "Thanks Jou, you didn't have to!" he cried.

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I didn't. Anzu made it and paid for it, and made me her delivery boy."

Yugi laughed. "Arigato Jounouchi-kun!" He smiled and put the box under his chair. When he sat up, Jou had a curious look on his face. He looked over Yugi as if he had come from another planet. Yugi tilted his head as Jounouchi continued to stare.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"There's something different…" Jounouchi said as his voice trailed off.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"There's something missing."

"Like what?" Yugi asked again.

"Your neck looks bare for some reason," Jou commented.

"My neck?" Yugi asked. Yugi's hand made its way up tohis neck and wrapped around it lightly. Yugi's eyes grew to the size of plates as he realized his friend was right. He had forgotten to wear his neck belt. He couldn't be seen without it on. Without a word, Yugi bolted out of his chair and ran into the house without saying a word. He closed the door behind him with a bang. Jou stood there stunned not knowing what had just happened.

"Was it something I said?" he wondered aloud. He shrugged and quickly left the shop.

Yugi scrambled to his room and began digging around in his drawer for a neck belt.

"Come on, where is it!" he whispered to himself.

By now, Yami had come out to watch the scene unfold and was enjoying himself.

"Loose something Aibou?" he asked in a sing songy voice.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you (4)koi?" he asked.

Yami smiled. "Maybe," he said. "But really Aibou, why do you make us wear those?" Yami knew the answer as well as Yugi, but he just wanted to hear him say it…

Yugi blushed. "Well… you know….," he stammered. "To hide the…." His voice got extremely soft. "Hineisghks"

"What?" Yami asked in a teasing voice.

Yugi sighed. "To hide the love bites! There, I said it!"

Yami didn't say a word. He slowly walked up to his aibou and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Yugi was taken by surprise but melted to the feel of his yami's touch. He responded to the kiss, making Yami more aroused. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's lip, begging for entrance. Yugi obliged and soon their tongues began a small dance together. Yugi moaned. For Yami, it was the final straw. He picked up his light and practically threw him onto the bed. Hovering over his aibou, he smiled.

"Aishiteru Aibou."

Yugi grinned. "Aishiteru Yami."

Yami kissed Yugi again and reached for the hem of Yugi's shirt. He smirked.

"Let's go over why we wear those again…"

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Alright lemon lovers, if you want one, just say so in the review. I really wanna write one so pwease! Going on would be nice, by request of my friend Kiua. Make her and me happy and review!


	2. Lemon Humor

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Here's the lemon I promised. I will admit that my lime sucked really bad so I will make it up to you. This will be much better, I promise! Though, this is my first lemon, I think it turned out pretty good.

Yami: Yeah you better promise. For my sake. (licks his lips)

Yugi: Y-yeah. What he said.

Aurora: Awwwww, come on Yugi. I already know you're loving this.

Yami: Hehe, she said cum.

Aurora: (sweatdrop) Uh, yeah. Save it for the fic Yami.

Kiua: (drools) Yummy lemony goodness!

Aurora: …..So, this was your request……. U like?...

Kiua: Uh, what's the word? Oh yeah, Yes! Oh yeah!

Aurora: Ewwww, drool on the floor!

Kiua: On with the fic! Ta da!

Again I say that I don't own Yugioh. I would like to sue the creator for two reasons. Custody of the show is one thing and how he ended the show is another thing….. I have it on DVD sub. Ugh, so sad yet so addicting. Damn!

Anywho, here's your lemon! Enjoy! evil laugh

**LINELINELINEINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN**

"So remind me again why we wear those," Yami purred as he slowly fiddled with the hem of Yugi's shirt. Yugi reached up to Yami's shirt and began pulling it off. Yami sat up and finished removing the unwanted article of clothing. Yugi blushed at looking at Yami's toned chest. Yami got back on his hands and knees over Yugi and looked down at his eyes. Yugi glanced down around Yami's body, noticing his erect member starting to show through his pants. He blushed. Yami smirked.

"Liking what we see are we?" Yami asked seductively. He continued to fiddle with Yugi's shirt, teasing the boy to no end. Yugi's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration as he batted the older man's hands away. He propped himself up with his elbows and quickly removed the shirt himself, tearing it in half. Yami's eyes widened at how eager his aibou was but he was very pleased with this outcome. Yugi threw the shirt away and grabbed Yami so forcefully both men almost fell off the bed. Yugi pressed Yami's chest to his and captured his lips with his. Yugi pressed his body against Yami's as he opened his mouth the get the taste of his Yami. Yami felt his aibou open his mouth and wasted no time in opening his mouth as well, allowing his aibou to explore. The two tongues found each other as Yami's hands found the zipper of Yugi's pants. As Yami's tongue explored Yugi's mouth, he slowly pulled the leather pants off of the smaller boy.

Yugi moaned slightly as Yami's fingers passed his now erect member. Yami grinned at this and was aroused at imagining what other sounds his aibou would make. He leaned forward and removed the clothing completely. He lightly moved his fingers over Yugi's member again, making the boy moan loudly. Because they both were wearing leather pants, Yugi wasn't wearing boxers. Yami smiled as he hovered over Yugi again, allowing the boy to unzip his pants and remove them as well. Yugi was less hesitant than Yami had expected. Yugi held firmly onto Yami's hips as he undid the zipper. He then leaned forward and clamped his teeth around the brim of Yami's pants, slowly moving his head downward, taking the article of clothing with him. Yami smiled.

Yugi grunted with frustration when he reached Yami's feet not being able to fully remove the pants at this point. Yami gently reached down and lightly took Yugi's shoulders and led him up so that they were eye to eye. Yami again, caught Yugi in a long kiss as he kicked off his pants. Yami broke the kiss as his eyes wandered across Yugi's naked form.

"Gorgeous." He said as he planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi's eyes traveled up and down Yami's body as well, his eyes taking in every inch of his Yami. He fought against his urge to drool (A/N: Yeah, that's me right now) at how beautiful his Yami was. An idea came across the hikari's mind as he lowered himself again. Yami's eyes watched his aibou's every movement.

Yugi stopped when his eyes were in front of Yami's manhood. He slowly reached out to it with his tongue, licking the tip ever so lightly. Yami drew in a sharp breath. Yugi smiled at his reaction. He wrapped his lips around the hardening member and began making a swirling motion with his tongue. Yami bit his lip to keep from screaming. He made a loud groan from deep in his throat. This was his and Yugi's second time. Still, Yami wondered if even Ra knew where Yugi had learned such art with his tongue. He made a loud groan as Yugi's mouth consumed his member completely. Yugi smirked inwardly and made a moan deep inside his throat, making Yami's member vibrate, and making the pharaoh groan even more. He forcefully bucked his hips up, driving himself deeper into Yugi's mouth.

"Yugi…" Yami panted. The word clicked in Yugi's head as he began sucking harder. Yami bucked his hips faster as Yugi's head bobbed up and down. Yami winced as the muscles in his stomach tightened. He could feel his climax coming soon.

"Yugi, I'm gonna-ah!" Yami came quickly and powerfully before he could warn his aibou. Yugi was more than prepared though. He drank in every drop of his Yami as he continued sucking. A few beads of white liquid surrounded his mouth as he sat up to look at Yami, who was panting fiercely.

Yami slowly opened his eyes. His eyes turned a dark crimson as he looked at his aibou, whose mouth was covered in the creamy liquid. He took in the sight and his eyes shown with lust. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders and flipped him onto his back. Yugi was surprised, but realizing he was turning the pharaoh on further, he smirked as he looked up at his lover and licked his lips clean. Very, very slowly. Yami glared at his aibou playfully.

"You have been a very bad boy this morning Aibou," he said seductively. Yugi giggled. "Do you know what happens to bad boys?" Yugi nodded. Yami smirked as his hand snaked its way between their bodies and wrapped itself around Yugi's arousal.

_Meanwhile, with Jounouchi… (Kiua: NO! No meanwhile!!!)_

The tall, blonde haired teen was standing by the door to the Kame Game Shop, his back resting against the wall. He sighed and checked his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. He sighed again.

"Where are you Yugi?" he wondered aloud. "What's goin' on?"

_Beep beep bee-beep boop beep _(Hey, like you could find a way to say a ring tone!)

Jou groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell.

"'Ello?"

"Hey Jou, where the hell are ya?" it was Honda.

"I'm outside Yugi's place. He's acting weird. Have any idea why?"

_Back to the fun stuff upstairs..._

Yugi screamed as Yami's hand sped up. His hips bucking so fast he felt it would come out of its socket. Each time his lower back hit the mattress, he screamed out Yami's name.

"Yami! Oh, please faster!"

Yami was more than happy to comply with this request. He tightened his grip and slid his hand over Yugi's member faster.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came into Yami's hand. Yami closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid in his hand. He cupped his hand, making a pool in his palm. He brought it up to his mouth and drank the contents of his hand. Yugi's chest heaved as he panted. Sweat shone on his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Yami watched him as he licked his hand clean.

Yami climbed over Yugi again. He touched Yugi's now very pink cheek lightly, stroking the boy's face with his thumb. Yugi's amethyst eyes opened. A small smile crept across his face.

"How you doin' Aibou? You okay?" Yami asked in a calm voice.

Yugi nodded. His eyes trailed over Yami's body again. His smile disappeared as he looked up at Yami again.

"I want to feel you inside of me," he said quietly.

Yami faked at gasp. "Aibou, I thought you were ashamed of the marks on you neck. What do you think will happen if you walk around with a small limp?" (A/N: This is only one of their first couple times so Yugi would still be tight) he asked playfully.

Yugi glared at Yami. He leaned forward sharply and attacked Yami's neck with his mouth, emitting a gasp and a moan from Yami. Yugi sucked on the sensitive skin, nipping and biting at it. He slowly pulled away and lay on his back. He smiled as he admired the brand new mark on his lover's neck.

"Take me," he ordered the man above him.

Yami smirked. "Patience aibou," he said seductively as he placed his legs around Yugi's thighs. "We mustn't be…hasty!"

With that last word, Yami ground his hips into Yugi's. Yugi's eyes shot open and he let out a yell. Yami smiled at this reaction and ground in again, harder this time. Yugi screamed in pleasure. Yami moved his hips further upward and ground his groin into Yugi's, causing the boy to scream louder.

"Yami…" Yugi managed as Yami began rubbing against Yugi's member in a vertical motion.

"Hm Aibou?" Yami mumbled as he continued to sway up and down.

"Yami please. I-I don't wanna come like this. I wanna come with you in me. Please!" the boy cried before he let out another cry.

Yami, being the merciful lover that he was to Yugi, stopped and caressed Yugi's face again. "As you wish Aibou," he said as he positioned himself over his aibou's entrance. He smirked as he tapped his member on the skin surrounding Yugi's entrance.

"Knock knock," he said with a smirk.

Yugi groaned. "Yaaaammi, please,"

Yami chuckled. "Okay Aibou, I'm sorry." He reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. Yugi shocked him by batting his hand away. Yami looked down at his scowling aibou.

"The pain makes it better…." Yugi said blushing. "More….lustful…"

He didn't have to tell Yami twice. The darker nodded and caressed Yugi's face again before thrusting in fast, hoping to avoid as much pain for his aibou as possible. Of course, this only helped the slightest bit as Yugi threw back his head and yelped. Yami started breathing heavily, worried that he had made a big mistake.

"Aibou…I'm sorry," he said quickly. He began to pull out a little. Yugi's eyes shot open and he looked up at Yami with a dark glare.

"Don't you dare," he growled. "I want this." Yami pursed his lips and looked at his hikari. He slowly nodded, then crushed their lips together. Yugi moaned as he wrapped his hand in Yami's hair, placing the other one on Yami's buttocks.

"Yami," he mewed as they broke for air.

Yami sighed and held Yugi's face in his hands before pulling out the tightness and thrusting in. Yugi clenched his teeth together and made a low, loud groan from deep inside his throat. Yami bit his lip at the tightness and thrust in again, making Yugi all out scream.

"Aibou, you alright?" Yami asked as he paused before another thrust.

/Don't stop…oh please DON'T STOP/ Yugi yelled through the link.

Yami nodded. And pushed back in, hitting the spot that sent wave after wave of pleasure to course through Yugi's body. With each thrust, Yugi let out a high pitched yell.

"Yami, please faster! ...It just feels-oh-so-ahhhhhhhhh-damn good! Please! Please! PLEASE!" Yugi screamed.

Yami's mind blew up at this point. Maybe because of Yugi's screaming, or the ever increasing tightness forming around his member, we'll never know. Nevertheless, at this point, his mind was gone and he began slamming into Yugi so hard the mattress began bouncing them higher and higher until…

_Thud!_

The two lovers fell onto the floor with Yami still on top. You think this would stop them? Hell no! Yami continued to slam into Yugi like he would die if he didn't go harder and faster. Without the mattress to cushion the thrusts, waves of pleasurable pain and just plain pleasure went coursing through Yugi's body at an amazing rate.

"Oh Yugi, you feel so damn good. So tight, so hot. Ohhhhh. I love you!" Yami screamed.

"Don't you dare stop. Faster. Please. More. More. More. Please. Oooh. Yaaaaammmmiiiiii!"

Yugi released hard and fast onto their stomachs. Yami ignored the warmth on his body and continued thrusting in and out of Yugi. The boy continued to scream after his painful release. Yami continued until he felt the muscles in his own stomach tighten. He bit his lip and continued to come into the tightness.

"Aibou!" He screamed as he deposited his seed deep into Yugi, making the boy moan between pants. Yami collapsed onto the sweat covered body of his aibou. Both men panting as they stared at each other.

Yugi glanced over their bodies and laughed.

Yami arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Yugi smiled. "This. We fell off the bed and the sheet is wrapped around your feet."

Yami blushed. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Are you all right?"

Yugi grinned. "Read my lips." With that, he and Yami pulled each other into a long kiss.

_Back to Jou and Honda……_

"So he ran off? Didn't say anythin'?"

Jounouchi nodded as he and Honda approached the door to the house through the game shop.

"No explanation," Jou said as he reached for the doorknob. "Holy crap it is unlocked!"

"Duh. Like he'd lock it while running." Honda joked.

"Yugi?" Jou yelled. "You alright? Yugi!"

"Nothin'" said Honda as he closed the door quietly.

"Wait…" said Jou. "You hear that? That….moaning noise?"

"Only a bit," Honda replied.

_Back upstairs……_

"Koi…did you hear that?" Yugi asked as Yami continued to nip and suck at his neck.

"Mmmmm," was Yami's only response.

"Oh Ra! I forgot Jounouchi!"

"What?" Yami screamed as light footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Both men began to panic as Yugi brought the bed sheet up to his waist, panting heavily.

Yami looked over at his frightened little hikari. He pursed his lips as he felt someone's presence at the door. In a desperate attempt, he lurched forward, slamming into the door to hold it shut. Yugi covered his mouth to keep from screaming in surprise, and laughing. Yami had jumped right out of the bed sheet and his naked form was sprawled out in front of Yugi, sweaty and sexy. Just for him to look at in their time of terror.

Yami continued to pant as he glanced up and saw the attempt to turn the doorknob.

"Yugi! You in there?"

/Jounouchi/ Yugi said in alarm through the link.

Someone pounded at the door, slamming it into Yami's right shoulder, making the man wince.

"Yugi, it's us!"

/Oh Ra there's two of them/ Yami mumbled through the link.

"There's something going on with you. I know it. Would you just come out and talk?" Jou yelled.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other holding their breath.

"You are in there right?" Jou called.

"We wanna help you Yugi!" Honda yelled.

Yugi continued to watch Yami with wide eyes. Neither man said a word. Neither one of them took a breath.

"Alright, if you really need time to yourself….." Jou stuttered after another five minutes of coaxing.

"We'll be back," Honda called. Yami heard the footsteps descend the stairs, but neither of them moved until they heard the shop door close. Yami smiled at Yugi.

Yugi smiled and jumped on top of Yami, who winced when Yugi accidentally hit his shoulder. Yugi's eyes filled with concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

Yami nodded. "You're with me. How could I not be?"

Yugi blushed and placed a kiss on Yami's lips. "Thank you koi…for everything."

Yami smiled. "Aishiteru Aibou."

"Aishiteru mou hitori no boku."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI**

Well there you go! I feel I was trying to hard though so let me know. I had writers block this morning after hearing noises from my parents room….having their own lemon maybe. (shudders) That kinda made typing a lemon awkward. Pity me….

R&R please! Cupcakes for reviewers!


End file.
